A Changing World
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: This story is about the events up to and the aftermath of Final Destination 3: Devils Flight. This story starts in the group in freshman year, and Julie and her friends are in their second last year of junior high.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own Final Destination. So Please do not sue me.

**Introduction**

This story is about the events up to and the aftermath of Final Destination 3: Devils Flight. This story starts in the group in freshman year, and Julie and her friends are in their second last year of junior high. This story will not follow the Final Destination 3 story line but will include all the characters, and some new that were never in the movie that I have created and will follow some of the plot. This is the first time that they all are together. They all meet during freshmen orientation.

"Okay could all freshmen follow me this way? My name is Mr. Leclaire ad I will be your high school principal for the next four to five years. I run a very strict and well enforced school, so I hope none of you are trouble makers." The middle aged man, in a brown suit said, as he led the group of thirteen and fourteen year olds into the cafeteria of McKinley High School.

"Please take your seat. My name is Mrs. Lespear and I am your vice-principal for the next four to five years. I am in charge of attendance and minor discipline. I keep to the strict policy of you must be here, be on time, and here to learn on time, everyday, or else we will be getting to know each other." The middle aged woman said, that was standing in front of the cafeteria.

"My name is Mr. Leblanc and this is Mrs. Dominion and we are your guidance counselors. We can help you with your course options, your timetable, and your future education outside of the high school setting." The young man said, standing next to the elderly lady.

"My name is Dr. James, and this is Nurse Janet. I will be your school psychologist. I deal with friendship problems, bullying, problems with teachers, or problems at home, and my door is always open if any of you need to talk. Nurse Janet deals with anything from scraps and sprains to eating disorders and pregnancies. Nurse Janet will send you to come see me if she believes that you need to seek help from myself." The elderly man said, standing with a young woman.

"My name is Coach Paul. I am the head of all athletics and health and physical educations programs here at the school. If any young gentleman are interested in playing junior boys football or volleyball, or for you young ladies interested in playing junior girls basketball, or either gender interested in the junior section of the cross country team, please come and talk to me and I will see what I can do to get you a try out for the teams." The young man replied, wearing a McKinley gym uniform.

"These lovely ladies and gentlemen standing to my left are the heads of the different departments. This is Dr. Chris head of the science departments, this is Miss. Logan in charge of the Geography department, and this is Mr. Natais in charge of the History department. This is Mrs. Mary in charge of the Humanities; this is Mr. Reed in charge of the English and Languages department, and this is Dr. Swan in chare of the Mathematics department. This is Mr. Coon in charge of the Computers and Technology department, this is Mrs. Young in charge of the Art department, and this is Mr. Kearns in charge of the Business department." Mr. Leclaire introduced, the heads exited the cafeteria after the name had been called.

"Okay now we are going to divide you into groups with a senior helper. These groups will be the students that you will have in seventy-five percent of your classes with. Would any one with the letters A through M assigned to them find their sections, and the N through Z will follow once they are all seated." Mrs. Lespear said, as she pointed out to the different group tables, with an assigned letter to them.

At the letter 'M' table was a Goth looking young lady, sitting next to a Goth looking young male, two blondes snotty looking young ladies, sitting next to each other, a muscular, jock looking African American young male, two young ladies, one looking for fun and the other looking like a bit of a control freak, and of the freshmen to arrive were two young males, one looking kind and sweet and the other looking sort of jokester mixed with jock. The senior helper was a horny looking guy.

"Hi, my name is Frankie Cheeks, and I will be your senior helper for orientation week, but if you at any time need help during the course of this year do not be afraid to come up to me and ask, because I am more than willing to help anyone I can. You all happen to be fortunate enough that I have taken a mix of classes, so pretty much I have taken a class or two in each of the departments, so I can give you the low down on the teachers and the departments. Orientation will last for the rest of the week, we will be sitting in the back of some of the sophomore classes and see how they operate, we will get to know and learn about our group members, the classes, the teachers, and the school itself, and you will be given some tips to make your high school experience as enjoyable and successful as possible. There will be an assembly on Friday to welcome all of you to the school, be warned ahead of time that the assembly is a fun way that we have fun with the grade nines in some of our skits, and you will start your classes on Monday.

"So today is just a day to briefly introduce ourselves to our group. So how about we explain a bit about ourselves, like: your name, your best friends, your girlfriend or boyfriend if you have one, our interests, likes, dislikes, your family, what career you would like to have you are done all of your schooling, and something interesting about yourself. We are going to start with this young man sitting to my left and work our way to the left." The horny young man said, is name Frankie Cheeks. He was talking about the sweet and kind young man sitting to his left.

"Okay my name is Jason Wise. Sitting to my left is my best friends since I was three Kevin Fischer, and I am single. I interested in media, like photography, music and movie making. I like old style movies, and being myself. I dislike people making fun of each other, and people trying to cover up their true self. My family consists of my mom, dad, and myself. I would like to go into the entertaining industry as a career. Something interesting about myself is my older cousin myself are suppose to be born on the same day at the same time, but she was born two weeks and an hour earlier than me." The young man looking sweet and kind said his name is Jason Wise.

"Well my name is Kevin Fischer, and as previously said this is my best friend since I was three Jason Wise, and I am also single. I am interested in sports and being able to help the community. I like having fun and helping people out, and I dislike someone hurting or making fun some else for them being different. My family matches the same format as my best friend just myself and my parents. I would like to be a police officer after I am through school. Something interesting about myself is Jason is my best friend and both of our older cousins are also best friends." The young man looking jokester mixed with jock said his name Kevin Fischer.

"Hello, my name is Ian McKinley. This is my best friend and girlfriend Erin. I am interested in building items and technologies. I like dark horror movies and I dislike movies that say that they are scary and the ended up just being thriller. My family is myself and my mom. I would like to be a contractor after school is done. Something interesting about myself is no matter my last name is McKinley my ancestors did not found McKinley we are actually from Ireland." The young Goth man said his name is Ian McKinley.

"Hi, my name is Erin Ulmer. This is my best friend and boyfriend Ian. I am interested in designing structures. I like fine art, and I dislike forgers or copycats of fine art. My family is myself and my father. I would like to be an architect after I finish school. Something interesting about myself is I have to traveled to every where but Connecticut before my dad and I moved here." The young Goth lady said her name is Erin McKinley.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Lewis Romero. My best friend and girlfriend were killed in a care accident that happened over the summer. I am interested in football. I like to watch and kind of football, and I dislike people who stereotype. My family is myself and my grandparents. I would love to either play college football or professional football as a career but I would also be interested in coaching high school, college, or national football as a career after high school. Something interesting about myself is I may seem like a tough guy, but it is just a mask that I use to help people who are a bit unsure of themselves to learn that everyone needs a bit of hard shell to keep them safe." The young muscular jock African American man said his name is Lewis Romero.

"Hi all, my name is Ashlynn Halperin and this is my best friend since I was six months Ashley, and I am single. I am interested in modeling. I like to party and have fun, and I dislike control freaks. My family is myself, my mom, step-dad, step-brother Eric, and sister Jenny. I would like to be a model or be a model coach after school. Something interesting about myself is one of my hobbies is to take my siblings and go and do something fun with them every weekend." The young lighter blonde lady said her name is Ashlynn Halperin.

"Hi all, my name is Ashley Freund, and this is my best friend since I was six months Ashlynn, and I am also single. I am interested in modeling also. I like to party and have fun, and I dislike fun suckers. My family is myself, foster mom Julia, my foster dad Jamie, my foster sister Janet, and my foster brother James. I would also like to be a model or a model coach after school. Something interesting about me is that I visit my biological parents every weekend in the hospital, and I make their week." The young darker blonde lady said her name is Ashley Freund.

"Hello my name is Carrie Dryer. This is my best friend since I can remember Wendy, and I am single. I am interested in travelling. I like to hear about other places in the world no matter how close or how far away, and I dislike people complaining about small towns the live in. My family is myself, my adopted parents, and my biological little brother Dan. I would love to be a world traveler after I am done school. Something interesting about me is that my older cousin has changed greatly in the matter of two years because he learned to believe in commitment and love." The young fun looking lady said her name is Carrie Dryer.

"My name is Wednesday Christensen, but everyone calls me Wendy. This is my best friend since I can remember Carrie, and I am also single. I am interested in journalism, photography, and travelling. I like to read articles about other places, and I dislike people putting themselves down. My family is myself, mom, dad, and little sister Julie. I would love to be a world traveler after I am done school. Something interesting about me is that I have seen people changed in a matter of months because someone has believed in them." The young control freak looking lady said her name is Wendy Christen.

"Well I guess I will end. As I said my name is Frankie Cheeks, I have a lot of friends, so I do not have a best friend, and I am single. I like to help people younger than me, and I dislike people being made fun of because of their age. My family is myself, because my mom moved to Canada over the summer to live with her sister and my cousin. I would love to be a child and youth worker. Something interesting about me is that I always have a camera or tape recorder with me because I love to capture moments and turn them into movies for special events." Frankie said as he finished the circle.

"Okay now that you are all acquainted with your group members, you are dismissed for the day. Remember that all of you will be meeting back here tomorrow at the same tables to begin your second day of orientation week. I would like to remind all of the senior helpers that you are to report back to class." Mrs. Lespear stated, as she was walking out of the cafeteria.

The group got up and walked their separate ways. The week went on kind of boring, but they got used to the school, classes, and teachers. The week had turned into weeks, and weeks had turned into a month, and a month had turned into months and nothing interesting had happened until three weeks before Christmas break.


	2. Questions, MidTerms

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own Final Destination. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 1: Questions, Mid-terms.**

Wendy and Carrie were walking down the hallway on their way to academic English, when they saw Kevin and Jason; they were still standing outside of their previous class, Drama. They had every class with these two expect for their Art class, and then if one of them had a class with the other one, like Jason and Wendy had Business, while Kevin and Carrie had Music.

"Hey you two, what are you doing out here and not walking to English?" Carrie asked, as they were walking towards them.

"Do you two not know that Mrs. Crowley does not make you do the mid-terms if you get in to the school play?" Kevin replied, as Jason and he were waiting for the drama teacher to come out and post the list of actors for the spring play.

"You two do know, that you still have to do a mid-term it is just a shorter one. Plus rehearsals start during Christmas Break." Wendy replied, as she and Carrie continued to walk to their English class.

"Screw that. Come on Kevin lets just do our monologue and enjoy our Christmas break out of McKinley." Jason replies, as se picks up his bag and walks down the hall towards their English room.

"You know what you are right. Why would even want to be in a stupid school play?" Kevin asks, as he jogs up to Jason.

"We thought, and I mean you, that we did not have to do the mid-term. Which I might add is this all your fault, because you are the one that wanted to take Drama, and wanted to try out for the play?" Jason replies, as they walk into Miss. Clown's classroom.

"Nice of you two to finally join us Mr. Fischer, and Mr. Wise, and I hope you do not have any plans after school. You two are going to be joining Miss. Dryer and Miss. Christensen in detention this evening for showing up late for class. Now take your seats, so I can continue explaining what we are doing today." Miss. Clown said, she was an elderly woman, with white hair and a loved her Shakespeare.

Kevin and Jason took their seats. Kevin seat was in the horizontal row next to Carrie. While Jason seat was behind Kevin but in the same horizontal row as Wendy.

They were all working on their mid-term, each student was given a scene or two from of Shakespeare play Hamlet that they had read. The scary thing was that each member that would ride Devils Flight in a little over three years was all in the same group, and was given the passages in the order they should die in the ride.

Jason was given the first, Carrie with the second, the third was given no one (Jason's three year older cousin Steven's spot), the fourth given to no one (Kevin's three year older cousin Eddie's spot), the fifth given to no one (Jason's two week older cousin Mary Anne's spot), the sixth given to no one (Carrie's two year older cousin Kevin's spot), the seventh given to no one (Wendy's two year older cousin Jeremie's spot), the eight given to no one (Perry's four year older cousin Chris's spot), the ninth given to Ashley, the tenth given to Ashlynn, the eleventh given to no one (Frankie's spot), the twelfth given to no one (Frankie's six month younger cousin Mike's spot), the thirteenth given to Lewis, the fourteenth given to no one (Lewis's two year older cousin Andre's spot), the fifteenth given to Erin, the sixteenth given to Ian, the seventeenth given to no one (Julie's spot), the eighteenth given to no one (Perry's spot), the nineteenth given to Kevin, and the twentieth and final part given to Wendy.

"Psst. Wendy? Wendy?" Jason called, trying to get Wendy's attention.

Wendy turned sideways and asked, "what would you like, Jason?"

"How did you and Carrie get stuck in the detention club for this wonderful evening tonight?" Jason asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

"From talking to you two, we walking in a minute and a half after the tone went off. She was like welcome to detention club you two." Wendy replied, while writing her report.

"Sorry about that. It was all Kevin's idea. So what part did you get of Hamlet for your mid-term?" Jason replied, while reading his text.

"I have the final act and the final scene. What do you have?" Wendy replied, while re-reading her text and jotting down notes, and then looking at him.

"I have first act and the first scene. You got the last part, and I got the first. Kind of scary if you think about it?" He replied, looking at her directly in the eyes.

"Mr. Wise and Miss. Christensen, stop flirting and get back to work, you only have to next Friday to hand it your six page essay on why you think that your section is important to the rest of the play." Miss. Clown said, and the entire class turned around to look at them.

"Yes, Miss. Clown." They both chanted back at her, as they went back to working on their assignments, for the remaining two minutes of class.

The bell had gone, and now was the part of the day that our students would go their separates ways and be would only have class with three of members of their orientation group. Kevin, Lewis, and Ashley went to Gym. Carrie, Wendy, and Erin went to Art. Jason, Ian, and Ashlynn went to Guitar.

This was one of the longer classes since it was right before lunch and everyone expect Wendy and Carrie were separated from their best friends.

When it came to lunch hour they were all connected to each other. Wendy was working on her mid-term for Mr. Josh. When Jason came up to her and sat beside her.

"Hey, what are you working on?" Jason asked, as he tried to read over his shoulder what she was working on.

"Mid-term for Mr. Josh, the guy is ridiculous." Wendy replied, as she looks up from her assignment,

"What is the mid-term and for what class?" He asked, as he was trying to make small talk, not one of his good qualities.

"It is for Art class, and the mid-term is to choose fifteen of our drawings and write a report on what techniques we used and why." She replied, as she looked at him.

"That really does suck, but be happy you do not have to write a piece of music for a guitar, that explains who you are, using only rhythms and notes, with no words." He replied, grinning at her, trying to get her to see that her assignment was not that bad.

"You are completely right that would suck. So how are your other mid-terms coming along?" She asked, as she was still gently giggling at his last joke.

"English, Drama are coming along. I could use a hand with Math, Spanish, Science, Geography, and Business. How about the rest of your mid-terms, how are they coming along?" He replied, as he was still looking at her.

"There are all coming along. If you want Carrie and I can help you and Kevin out with the mid-terms you are having trouble with, since we are all in the same class. Four heads are always better than one. We are usually at the McKinley West-End Library around noon, in the adult section on Saturday, or usually by four we are there during till mid-terms are finished." She replied, hoping that they would accept.

"Thanks, we would love some help. I was actually going to actually going to ask you in English but Miss. Clown got into my way of asking. When I read her name at the beginning of the school year I thought her class was going to be fun." He replied, and now knowing he was rambling.

"No problem and I thought the same thing too. Well I got to go. I told Carrie that I was going to meet her at the front of the school." She replied, as she walked away from him.

He just sat there and watched as she walked away. He did not even realize that Kevin came and had taken the seat that Wendy has just been sitting in.

"Hey earth, to the guy that is half here and half on planet Mars, or should I say planet Wendy?" Kevin said, as he pulled out his playbook.

"I am right here on planet Earth, and why do you care if I may be on planet Wendy?" Jason asked, as he looked to Kevin. "Do you like her?"

"What?! Why would I like her? Why would I even think of liking her?" Kevin replied, looking like he was going to explode. The truth was that Kevin had liked Wendy since the first day of orientation when they all introduced themselves.

"Good because if you truly do not like her, then you will not mind your best friend asking her out." Jason replied wondering if he finally hit his buttons that would make him tell the truth about how he felt about Wendy, because the truth be told he really did not have a thing for her he just wanted to have his best friend happy.

"Okay, what would you like to know?" Kevin said he knew exactly what his best friend was doing. He had done the same thing to him when he knew that he had a crush on his cousin Mary Anne, but that had not worked because Mary Anne was currently seeing someone else.

'"Are you serious about not liking Wendy. I have seen the way you look at her and that does not scream that you do not like her. All I am saying is that it would not be a complete mistake if you did like. I can tell when you like someone you look at her the same way that you used to look at Mary Anne is all I am saying," Jason replied, putting the cards on the table.

"It really does not matter whether or not I like, because I know that you that you are just trying to look out for me, but I should tell you that she is really more of your type than mine, so you should go after her. She seems to like you, so go after her and do not look back to see if I am still standing in the dust," Kevin replied, knowing that there would probably be other girls for him, but probably not for Jason.

"Kevin, you have liked her since we started here. So you get to have her," Jason replied going back to his paper.

"That does not matter Jason, you have always looked out for me and my best interests, and now is your time to make a move and ask her out, because if you do not I will do it for you," Kevin said, in a tone that Jason knew only as to be final.

"No I will not ask her out because I am not into her," Jason said, knowing there was no way to get Kevin to not let him ask her out.

"Jason, you do not have to be into someone, you just have to learn to have some fun, and maybe you starting a relationship or even just a friendship with her might make you learn to have your life a mix of friends, fun, work, and family. That is all that I was saying, are you happy now," Kevin asked.

"Very happy, so are your parents and you still deciding on going to Windsor for Christmas break or are you going elsewhere this time?"

"My mom really wants to see her sister, and I am wondering how Eddie is getting along with his girlfriend. So that would be there would be no else we would be. How about your family, are still going?"

"Yeah, I want to see how Mary Anne is dealing with the world of high school and dating a junior. I can not believe that she still has a relationship and I am still single."

"Please do not remind me. She gets to be happy and here we are trying to deal with the fact that we both have a thing for the same girl, do you not wish that we could go back in time and I still had a thing for her and you did not have to try and trick me into talking to you."

"Sometimes but then I would have to rat you out every time you decided to check another girl out, and I would also have to partly hate you because you were dating her."

"Good point, so do you know if she is still coming down for the game this weekend?"

"I believe her exact words were do not forget to tell Kevin that he better be playing the best game of his life because I am wasting a weekend that I could be hanging out with my friends, because my boyfriend is out of town, and Aunt Tammy is in town, or else I swear I am going to kill him. You could always check on-line tonight and see if she is on-line and triple check. Oh and when do you not have practice for the rest of this week?"

"I just have practice Friday night and have to be at the stadium by six why?"

"I was talking to Wendy about all of our mid-terms and she was saying if we needed help that her and Carrie are more than happy to help out if we want to meet them at the library either a couple nights this week or at noon on Saturday, till mid-terms are due, so I was thinking maybe a few times this week, since we are both having difficulties with a good percentage of our mid-terms."

"I do not see why not. We do need to pass the year after all, but we can not under no circumstances be studying on a Saturday because I do not care if we fail this semester I am not wasting my time to hang out with one of my favorite people because we have to study."

"Okay that will be the deal. Come on we have to get to our lockers before class starts."

"Good idea, come on." Both boys get up and leave the cafeteria and start to walk towards their lockers.


	3. The Football Game

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own Final Destination. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 2: The Football Game**

"Kevin Fischer, come on or else you are going to be late for your final game," Mr. Fischer calls.

"Dad it's only the last game of this season," Kevin calls.

"What about the fact that Miss Vanderaa is going to be there tonight," Mrs. Fischer calls.

"I thought you were not interested in her," Mr. Fischer questions.

"I'm not, I have not seen her since we went to Windsor and what can I say, oh yeah she has a boyfriend," Kevin says before walking out of the house.

"Kevin that does not matter to you, you still like her," Mr. Fischer says gently shoving his son before entering the car.

"Yes it does, because Jason literally said that he would partly hate me for dating her and would rat me out every time I would check out another girl. Plus I am too young to be in a long distance relationship," Kevin says as they drive off to McKinley Stadium.

"You still like her," Mr. Fischer says.

"Of course I do what's not to like about her. She's funny, cute, and smart, she can carry on a decent conversation. She can battle my humor and stupid ness. She knows her sports, she can tell you who should be where and why, and can kick most guys at any fantasy sports league," Kevin says.

"So why don't you tell her all of this," Mrs. Fischer asks.

"She has a boyfriend and she's happy, and I quote 'I'll never date my best friend's cousin,' any other questions," Kevin asks.

"Is he coming," Mr. Fischer asks.

"I have no clue, Jason didn't tell me," Kevin says then adds quietly, "I hope not."

"What was that," Mrs. Fischer asks as they pull into the stadium parking lot.

"Nothing, bye," he says before racing off to the changing rooms.

When he enters the changing room he hears, "Where have you been Fischer," from Lewis.

"Sorry my parents are ridiculous," Kevin says as he starts changing.

"So what are they bugging you about this time," Lewis asks.

"The usual," Kevin replies finishing getting changed into his uniform.

"Ah, Miss Vanderaa, why do you not ask her out," Lewis asks.

"She has a boyfriend and is related to Jason," Kevin replies.

"That does not mean you do not like here," Lewis says.

"What's not to like about her. She's funny, cute, and smart, she can carry on a decent conversation. She can battle my humor and stupid ness. She knows her sports, she can tell you who should be where and why, and can kick most guys at any fantasy sports league," Kevin says.

"Why the hell didn't you ask her out," Lewis asks astonished.

"Jason would partly hate me and you've seen me when I'm around girls, he would always be ratting me out."

"Good point no need to lose your best friend over a girl. So are you going to party tonight?"

"Yup, me, Jason and Mary Anne are all going."

"So she is here tonight?"

"She is in the stands with Jason."

"Is her boyfriend with her?"

"I have no clue."

"Make your move."

"Dude, I am saying this one more time, one she has a boyfriend, two I will never date my best friend's relatives."

"Okay, okay let's go win the state championship."

Four hours later McKinley danced them to victory.

"We did it," Lewis says.

"Now there is only one thing to do," Kevin says.

"Party," the locker room cheers.

Ten minutes later Lewis and Kevin are exiting the locker room.

"Dude, just tell her," Lewis says.

"I am not telling Mary Anne," Kevin says.

"You are not telling me what," a fourteen year old girl says. Her hair long, wavy, and a chestnut brown with a mix of harvest gold in pigtails, her eyes almond shaped and small, the ocean color a blue top layer with a green undertone. She was medium height, skinny, but had perfect curves. Mary Anne Vanderaa.

"Wow look at you," Kevin says wrapping her into a large hug.

"What about me," Mary Anne asks.

"Introductions," Lewis says.

"Sorry Lewis Romero, Mary Anne Vanderaa," Kevin says and adds, "you are no longer cute, you're gorgeous."

"It's nice to meet you Lewis, I've heard a lot about you, and flattery will get you no where," Mary Anne says.

"Who has been talking about me," Lewis asks.

"Andre Brown, a good friend of my boyfriend," Mary Anne says.

"Oh my God, you are Smurf's girlfriend," Lewis asks.

"That would be me," Mary Anne says.

"Wow you are much different than both Kevins' gave off," Lewis says.

"Hey, I just got the beauty wrong," Kevin says.

"Well come on let's get partying," Mary Anne says as they walk over to Jason.

There they were partying the afternoon away like they had not a care in the world.


	4. Christmas Break

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own Final Destination. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 3: Christmas Break**

"God, I am so happy to be back," Kevin says as they walk through the airport.

"Tell me about," Jason says.

"Wow who knew so many of our classmates was going to be," Kevin ask looking around.

"What are you talking about now," Jason says.

"Will there's Ian and Erin," Kevin says pointing to the Gothic couple by baggage claim.

"Oh and there is Ashley and Ashlyn," Jason says pointing to the blondes at the Tim Hortons.

"There are Lewis and Frankie," Kevin says pointing to the escalator.

"Isn't that Wendy, and if had to guess here sister and her friends," Jason says pointing the control freak with a younger version of her self, a young Asian girl and a young dark skinned girl.

"Yeah, you forgot Carrie," Kevin says pointing to fifth girl at the passenger wait.

"Come on boys, let's go," the elder Wises and Fischers say walking over to the passenger wait. They all walk over and realized everyone is down there waiting for their pick up.

"Hey we didn't know you two would be here," Carrie says coming over to them with Wendy.

"Yeah, visiting my cousin, same as Jason is visiting his two," Kevin says.

"I am visiting my two cousins, as Wendy is visiting her four cousins," Carrie says.

"Four really," Jason says.

"The Lesperance family," Wendy replies.

"That explains it," Jason and Kevin say.

"You know them," Wendy asks.

"Fairlie and Barker at your service," they say.

"Oh my God, one of you is related to my cousin's girlfriend," Carrie says.

"Your cousin is Kevin Murphy," Lewis asks.

"Whoa wait a minute my cousin is dating Kevin Murphy," Jason says.

"She's dating another Kevin," Kevin says.

"What are you five on about," Frankie asks coming over to the group with the rest.

"Kevin Murphy and Mary Anne Vanderaa," Lewis says.

"What is the big deal they are like last year news," the young Asian girl says.

"You are," Erin says looking at her.

"Perry Malinowski, little cousin to William Christopher 'Chris' Fields," Perry says.

"She does have a point. Amber Regan little cousin to Justin Cursey," the young dark skinned girl says.

"Of course she does, this year's drama is," the mini Wendy says.

"Is really none of your business, Julie," Wendy scolds her sister.

"Whatever," Julie says as she and her friends venture away from the older group.

"SO how do we all know Mary Anne or Kevin, I mean he is my cousin," Carrie asks.

"Steven Fairlie and Mary Anne Vanderaa are my older cousins," Jason says.

"Eddie Barker," Kevin says.

"Brittney, Jeremie, Nathaniel are my older cousins, and Austin is my younger cousin," Wendy says.

"Andre Brown," Lewis says.

"Mike Dufor," Frankie says.

"Trevor Piper," Erin says.

"Nick Wilson," Ian says.

"Leigha Blanchette," Ashlyn says.

"Tyler-James Blake," Ashley says.

"Well looks like we are going to be seeing a lot of each other," Jason says.

"That is totally not the point," Mary Anne says.

The group turns to see Mary Anne chatting away with a medium height blonde male with blue eyes, a tall brunette male with hazel eyes, a medium height curly brunette female with green eyes, and a medium brunette male with hazel eyes.

"Trevor," Erin calls as the tall brunette wraps her in a hug.

"I missed you Erin, now to see you again Ian," the tall brunette says, Trevor Piper.

"Still getting into trouble Nick," Ian says as the blonde gives him a hug.

"Real funny Ian," the blonde says, Nick Wilson.

"Anything interesting on the family gossip Leigha," Ashlyn says hugging the curly brunette.

"Naomi broke up with Jay," the curly brunette says, Leigha Blanchette.

"Tell me Krystle home," Ashley says hugging the final brunette.

"Yes she is but you have to battle with Brandon," the final brunette says, Tyler-James Blake

"We will see you all at the party tonight," Mary Anne says.

"You bet, see you all tonight," the eight say before walking off.

"Let me guess you caught a ride with Tyler," Jason says looking at her.

"Who says I'm here for you," Mary Anne says.

"Who else would you be here for," Kevin asks.

"Flight 591 Toronto to Windsor, arrival at Gate 24," a flight attendant calls.

"Kissapher," Jason and Kevin say.

"Amber Regan," a dark skinned male with short curly black hair calls.

"Justin," Amber says running into his arms.

"Smurf should be here in thirty minutes, nice job on the solo Smare," Justin calls.

"You too Cursey, party tonight," Mary Anne calls.

"We will be there," Justin calls as he and Amber leave.

"Tell me he is kidding," Carrie says.

"He is, give him ten minutes at most fifteen," Mary Anne says.

"Sounds about right," a dirty blonde says with dark hazel eyes.

"Mike," Frankie says hugging him.

"So we will see you tonight," Mike asks.

"Of course, when does she miss a party," a medium dark skinned male says with dark hazel eyes.

"You got that Andre," Lewis says hugging him.

"See you four tonight," Mary Anne calls as they leave.

"That you will, for four also," a blonde with green eyes says.

"Julie, Jeremie is here," Wendy calls hugging her cousin.

"Chris is coming with Kevin, Steven, and Eddie," Jeremie says as Julie and Perry join them.

"Ten minutes tops," Mary Anne asks.

"Yes. Let's go and celebrate," Jeremie says walking off with the girls.

"What fun," Perry says.

"Come on, we all know that it will take him five minutes tops. We are talking about Smurf here," Mary Anne says.

"Actually, I am right behind you," a shaggy blonde with blue eyes says before hugging Carrie.

"Most days you are right though," a black hair male with hazel eyes says as he hugs Perry.

"Kevin Murphy," the blonde says, "And this is Chris Fields."

"Jason Wise and Kevin Fischer," Jason says.

"Maybe all we really needed was the right Kevin," a black hair male with blue eyes says wrapping his arms around Kevin Fischer's shoulders.

"Ignore him please," Kevin Fischer says.

"Eddie Barker and the red head with green eyes is Steven Fairlie," the black haired male says.

"You are so sensitive Kevin, okay I guess we are going to have to call Smurf 'Smurf', so we do not get confused," the red head says, Steven Fairlie.

"I guess we are, Parry Malinowski and Carrie Dryer," Carrie says.

"Are we waiting for anyone else," Smurf says wrapping his arms around Mary Anne's waist.

"I'm waiting for my brother but go ahead, I'll see you all tonight," Mary Anne says.

"You sure," Jason asks.

"Yeah my mom is outside," Mary Anne says.

"Okay, don't be long," Smurf says before kissing her and walking away.

The break was spent, partying and getting to learn about each other. Almost everyone, but Kevin himself, realized that he was in love with both Wendy and Mary Anne. Jason had learned that his best friend was definitely jealous, in his mind, of Kevin Murphy, his replacement.


	5. MidTerms Exams

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own Final Destination. So Please do not sue me.

Chapter 4: Mid-Terms Exams

"I'm sorry but how could have we studied, we were always partying," Jason asks as he, Kevin, Wendy, and Carrie walk toward their English classroom.

"Are we talking about how unprepared we are for the mid-terms exams this week," Ian asks,

"That we would be," Kevin says.

"I would like to know when Mary Anne, Tyler, and Leigha joined the ranks of the others," Ashley says.

"That is true, I mean Trevor and Nick have always, but never those three," Erin says.

"Can we get back to how the hell we are supposed to pass our mid-term exams, and the easiest answer is Kevin Murphy's influence," Carrie says.

"We will agree with you on Kevin's influence, but which one," Ashlyn says.

"I believe Carrie said her cousin," Wendy says.

"We do not know and may never will but what we do know is we need to figure out a way to pass," Lewis asks.

"Why do you care," Ian asks.

"Bad grade equals no sports, which also equals a nice grounding," Lewis says.

"Here, here," Kevin says.

"So we will do what Mary Anne does," Jason says shaking his head.

"Should we ask," the rest minus Kevin say.

"Major cramming before the tests," Kevin says.

"That could work," Wendy say with the others nodding their heads.

"So we are suppose to try cramming everything in right now," Jason points out.

"Yup, group studying. What is Shakespeare birthday," Carrie asks.

"Shakespeare's birthday is unknown. What day was he baptized," Ian asks.

"April 26 1564 was the day he was baptized. Who were his parents," Lewis asks.

"John and Mary Arden were his parents. What did they do," Ashley asks.

"John was a successful glower and alderman and Mary was a daughter of the gentry. Where were they living," Jason asks.

"They lived on Henley Street, when were they married," Wendy asks.

"They were married in 1558. Name all eight children and their year of birth and year of death," Erin asks.

"Joanah born 1558 and died in infancy; Margaret born 1562 and died in 1563; William born 1564 and died in 1616, Gilbert born in 1566 and died in 1612, Joan born in 1566 and died in 1646, Anne born in 1571 and died in 1579, Richard born in 1574 and died in 1613, and Edmund born in 1580 and died in 1607. How old was Shakespeare when he married," Ashlyn asks.

"He was 18, how old was his bride," Kevin asks.

"She was 26, what was her name," Carrie asks.

"Anne Hathaway, why was the ceremony arranged in haste," Ian asks.

"Anne was three months pregnant. Name all three children and date baptized and year of death," Lewis asks.

"Susana was baptized on May 26 1583 and died in 1649, twins Hamnet and Judith baptized on February 2 1585, Hamnet died in 1596, and Judith in 1662. Whom did the girls marry," Ashley asks.

"Susan was married to Dr. John Hall and Judith to tavern-keeper Thomas Quiney. Why did Shakespeare edit his will in the last weeks of his life," Jason asks.

"To protect Judith from possible malfeasance on Quiney's part who was charged by the local court with 'fornication.' Who was his last surviving descendent," Wendy asks.

"Elizabeth Hall. Now to cover his work since we are done with his life. How many plays is he still famous for today," Erin asks.

"38, how many sonnet," Ashlyn asks.

"154, how many long narrative poems," Kevin asks.

"2, list all of Shakespeare's comedies," Carrie asks.

"Shakespeare's most known comedies were All's Well That Ends Well; As You Like It; The Comedy's of Error; Love's Labour Lost; The Merchant of Venice; Measure for Measure; The Merry Wives of Windsor; A Midsummer Night's Dream; Much Ado About Nothing; Pericles, Prince of Tyre; The Taming of the Shrew; The Tempest; Twelfth Night; The Two Gentlemen of Verona; The Two Nobles Kinsmen; and The Winter's Tale. List all of Shakespeare's histories," Ian asks.

"Shakespeare's most known histories were King John; Richard II; Henry IV part 1 and 2; Henry V; Henry VI part 1, 2, and 3; Richard III; and Henry VIII. List all of Shakespeare's tragedies," Lewis asks.

"Shakespeare's most known tragedies were Romeo and Juliet; Coriolanus; Titus of Andronicus; Timon of Athens; Julius Ceaser; Macbeth; Hamlet; Truilus and Cressida; King Lear; Othello; Antony and Cleopatra; and Cymbeline. List all of Shakespeare's poems," Ashley asks.

"Shakespeare's most known poems are Shakespeare's Sonnet; Venus and Adonis; The Rape of Lucerce; The Passionate Pilgrim; The Phoenix and the Turtle; and A Lover's Complaint. List all of Shakespeare's lost plays," Jason asks.

"Shakespeare's lost plays are Love's Labour's Won and Cardenio. List all of Shakespeare's Apocrypha," Wendy asks.

"Shakespeare's most known Apocrypha are Arden of Faversham; The Birth of Merlin; Locrine; The London Prodigal; The Puritan; The Second Maiden's Tragedy; Sir John Oldcastle; Thomas Lord Cromwell; A Yorkshire Tragedy; Edward III; and Sir Thomas More. List all of the tragicomedies," Erin asks.

"The Two Nobles Kinsmen; The Winter's Tale; Pericles, Prince of Tyre; and Cymbeline are the tragicomedies. List all of the other problems writings," Ashlyn says.

"All's Well That Ends Well; Measure for Measure; and Truilus and Cressida are the problems writings. List all of the work only thought to be partly written by him," Kevin asks.

"Pericles, Prince of Tyre; The Two Nobles Kinsmen; Henry VI, part 1; Henry VIII; Titus and Andronicus; Macbeth; Cardenio. I think that is all we need to know," Carrie says.

"Welcome to your first Miss Clown exam. Now you will need to take out three blue or black pens, three number 2 pencils, and an easer. You have till the bell rings. There will be no talking, you talk and I shred and you receive a zero. You may begin as soon as you hear the bell," Miss Clown says.

A week with cram study only works so well but in the end they passed but can they keep it up for exams or have they learned their lesson.


	6. Exams

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own Final Destination. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 5: Exams**

"Didn't we just have exams," Kevin asks as he and Jason are sitting outside the McKinley Mall.

"We had mid-terms and now we have final exams," Jason replies.

"Still it seems just a bit off, is all like this year went zipping by," Kevin says.

"So are you ready for summer in Windsor?"

"I don't know if I am going to go."

"Kevin, why the hell not? You love Windsor. Tell me this is not about Mary Anne and the other Kevin."

"What? No I thought I'd go somewhere else instead of Windsor."

"Kevin, if she finds that you are not coming she is not going to be happy."

"Why is it always about her? Why should I care whether or not she is happy? I thought that was the other Kevin's job."

"There is nothing to be jealous of. You will always be the first Kevin. Dude you have to let her go and move on."

"Dude you have no clue what you are talking about," Kevin says before storming off.

"Let me guess, he hates change," Wendy says sitting in Kevin's old spot.

"He hates the idea of being replaced or losing. I guess he is mad at me because I told him that he could not date her. So in the end, I guess I am to blame," Jason explains.

"No he just does not want to admit the truth being he misses their old friendship, that he can not go back to because he is in love with her."

"Maybe, so how is the studying going?"

"Not bad and you?"

"Pretty much the same. Are you going to Windsor?"

"I never miss the start of summer fireworks."

"Either would we but I think Kevin is not going to go this year."

"So just call Steven and Eddie and get them involved."

"You know that is an amazing idea."

"Why thank you but I must get going see you at school."

"Bye," Jason says as she walks off. '_Good God, Kevin was right. It s hard dealing with a girl both friends like. Then again he did say I could date her,_' he thinks as he watches her.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Jason's phone rings.

"Hey Mare, what's up," Jason asks knowing the ring tone.

"Nothing but the fact your best friend won't answer my calls. What's going on and why aren't you studying?"

"He's upset about you replacing him with another Kevin. Also that he is talking about not coming this summer."

"Why the hell not?"

"He did not say but I guess he is jealous is all."

"Why the hell is he jealous?"

"You have another Kevin in your life."

"You are the one who told me to move on and than Kevin and I would never last."

"I know okay but I am not sorry for doing it."

"You know what if he doesn't want to come then fine."

"You do not mean that. You love spending the summer with us."

"Yeah well if he wants to act like a jealous ass then let him. Now I have to go and study and so do you. Bye," she says hanging up.

Jason sighs and shakes his head before closing his phone and reopening it. He searches through the contacts till he reads 'Eddie Barker', and hits call.

"Hey Jason," Eddie says after the first ring.

"Hey Eddie, I wanted to give you a heads up and tell you that Kevin is not planning on coming this summer and she knows."

"Wow does this have to do with...."

"Yup, he won't admit it but it does."

"Okay, I'll talk to him late. We have studying to do."

"What? We are in an exam known as life."

"Still I am staying another year but I need to pass."

"Okay bye," Jason says before hanging up.


	7. Summer Before 10

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own Final Destination. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 6: Summer Before 10**

"I still can not believe you had to call Eddie to get him to come," Steven says as he, Jason, Kevin, Eddie and Mary Anne are relaxing on the beach.

"I know since when have you been that stubborn," Eddie says.

"You should ask yourself that question," Jason says.

"Boys before you start this argument what are we doing tonight," Mary Anne interrupts.

"I don't know," they say.

"Mike is having a part and everyone will be there, so are we going," Mary Anne asks.

"Sure," the boys say.

"Good because we all need to loosen up a bit," Mary Anne says.

"Coming from the girl who called her best friend a jealous ass less than two weeks ago," Jason says.

"You called Leigha a jealous ass," Kevin asks.

"No she called you a jealous ass," Steven says.

"Okay let's get going please we have an hour drive to the party," Mary Anne says.

"Where is this party at Lake Erie," Jason says.

"Yup, Mike got the keys to his dad's business Yacht," Mary Anne says.

"So who will all going to be there," Jason asks.

"The entire Christmas gang and then some," Mary Anne says.

"Oh goody," Kevin says, "spending summer break with classmates."

"Stop being a poor sport," Mary Anne says.

"Yeah, Kevin plus knowing Mike a lot of cute girls will be there," Eddie says.

"Let the fun begin," Kevin says sarcastically as the rest of the car ride is silent.

They reach Elias Port an hour later to see most of the party guests have arrived. Kevin and Jason immediately spot the rest of their classmates amongst the large yacht.

"Smare, there you are," Mike says wrapping her in a giant hug.

"Here I am, is everyone here," Mary Anne asks looking around.

"That they are, so to sea we go," Mike says once they board the yacht.

"Kevin, Jason," Carrie says as she and Wendy walk over.

"Girls," Kevin says.

"How has your summer been," Wendy ask.

"Not bad for us and you two," Jason asks.

"The same, so we hear that Ian and Erin have a look at next year's schedule, you coming," Carrie asks as they walk over to the other members of their class.

"Kevin, my man," Lewis says spotting the fellow football player.

"Hey man, so did you here about practice," Kevin asks after pounding fists.

"Dude that sucks, two weeks ripped off of summer vacation," Lewis says.

"Hey what are we going to do about it," Kevin asks.

"So Ian, Erin what are the schedules looking like," Ashley asks.

"From what we have seen nothing, same teachers and everything," Ian starts.

"Plus Mrs. Crowley is making us all work together all year on a play that we will perform in front of the whole school," Erin states.

"That we will write, compose, produce, and star and the whole shebang," Ian finishes.

"Damn," Ashlyn says.

"Hey you were warned that the group you were placed in would have seventy-five percent of your classes with," Frankie says.

"We were," they ask.

"Did you not listen to the orientation," Frankie asks.

"That was almost a year ago," Ian states as the rest nod their head.

"Well then you can not say that you have not been warned," Frankie adds.

"What is with the long faces, its summer time," Andres says.

"They are talking about school probably," Amber says.

"Probably," Perry agrees.

"Why would you guys, its summer," Julie says.

"Why indeed," Jeremie asks.

"Most likely they just found out about their play project," Mike says.

"Don't remind us either," Trevor says.

"Thank God I'm done mine," Tyler adds.

"Don't need to rub it in Tyler," Nick says.

"Here, here," Leigha says.

"Guys it is easy," Chris says.

"You divide the work up," Justin says.

"By your Elective classes," Smurf says.

"Good Lord we have a tough year coming up," Ian says with the rest.


	8. New Couples

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own Final Destination. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 7****: New Couples**

"Here we are dear old school," Kevin says looking at the building.

"This year we are sophomores," Jason says as they walk through the front doors.

"That is suck a good thing, being a freshman sucked, but we are not seniors yet," Kevin says as they navigate their way towards their lockers.

"Yes but that means two more years that we can have some fun and create hell, without it affecting our future," Jason says as they reach their lockers.

"I'm sorry but I don't see you creating trouble, now Kevin yes," Wendy says from inside her locker.

"Well then that is where I dispute but agree," Kevin comments opening his locker.

"How do you dispute that," Carrie says arriving at the locker next to Kevin.

"I do not cause or create hell, I merely have some much needed fun," Kevin says looking to his other side to see Jason and Wendy talking.

"Doesn't Smurf say that all the time," Wendy asks.

"Every time his father makes the same comment," Carrie says.

"Homecoming game is coming up, ready Kevin," Jason asks looking at him.

"You better believe it, we are pumped and ready to go," Kevin says closing his locker.

"Oh great Ashley and Ashlyn are going to be all girly gossip mode," Carrie complains.

"Thanks for reminding us," Wendy says groaning as she closes her locker.

"Well we only have five classes with them. I can't believe we all have a different homeroom this year," Jason says closing his locker.

"I know it's weird, but we have gym," Carrie says closing her locker.

"See you guys with Miss. Clown again," Kevin says walking towards the gym.

"Bye," Carrie says following him.

"Ready for business," Jason asks looking at Wendy.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Wendy says looking at him.

"I hear you, so I was wondering, do you have a date for homecoming," Jason asks.

"Not as of right his minute," Wendy says.

"Would you like to go with me," Jason asks.

"I would like that," Wendy says smiling.

"It's a date then," Jason says smiling, wondering what the conversation is like with the other two.

"Are you going to the big game," Kevin asks as they walk through the gym.

"Yeah I told Wendy, I'd go with her, probably will skip the dance though," Carrie says.

"Why, an amazing girl like you, must already have a date," Kevin comments.

"Well you are mistake because no one has asked me," Carrie says.

"Would you like to go with me," Kevin asks.

Carrie looks at him for a second before asks, "Are you serious?"

"I truly am serious, so Miss Dryer would you let me have the honour of being your escort to the homecoming dance," Kevin asks.

"I would be honoured if you would escort me to the dance, Mr. Fischer," Carrie says.

"Than it's a date," Kevin says smiling.

"Yes it is, see ya, Kevin," Carrie says entering the girl's changing room.

"Kevin, hey," Lews says catching up to him. "What was that about?"

"I was just asking Carrie to the homecoming dance, you going," he asks as they enter the boy's changing room.

"I don't know," Lewis says.

"Dude you can go stag, you know we are going to win," Kevin says as they walk over to their athletic lockers.

"You know what, I am going to go," Lewis says as they open their lockers.

"Good," Kevin says smiling.

"You think Jason asked Wendy yet," Lewis asks as they change into their gym uniforms.

"We will find out next period, won't we," Kevin asks before closing his locker.

"That we will," Lewis says.

"Come on, we may as well go start class warm ups," Kevin says walking out of the changing room.

"Yeah," Lewis says following him towards the gym.


End file.
